Changing Ways
by i kissed danny and he liked it
Summary: Summary: Tucker finally gets into the A-list but on exception Danny and Sam have to be cool. Can tucker change the ways of his best friends or will he forever be a loser? Find out in Changing Ways.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyooooooo its and I got the computer fixed so I CAN WRITE FANFICS: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Summary: Tucker finally gets into the A-list but on exception Danny and Sam have to be cool. Can tucker change the ways of his best friends or will he forever be a loser? Find out in Changing Ways.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tucker triumphantly skipped down the Casper High hallways. He assumed he was the happiest person on earth considering he's just been accepted into the A-listers club. Now if you're wondering how in the flipin' world did Foley get into the Alisters? ,

well it's simple.

All the popular people have nice Phones and have all the social media accounts. Well tucker the Techno Geek has all of those things. Seeing as he is obsessed with technology so it would make sense that he would have all that.

Tucker looked over the pamphlet they gave him something caught his eye.

It read:_ Any associates close to the A- Lister shall be popular or at least cool or else A- Lister is kicked out .Inspections for this will be checked 2 days after given this packet._

Tucker sighed his friends were the coolest. Speaking of friends what would they think about this change in ways. Pssh they wouldn't care they've both had their 15 minutes of fame his would just last longer.

* * *

The boy ran out of the library to find his friends they were probably at Danny's house. He ran to his house to tell him the exciting news. He ran down the street thinking about his two best friends in the world and then he realized

His friends might not be as cool as he thinks they are. I mean they'll find out Danny's a space nerd because he loves NASA. Sam's already considered a Goth freak because she is gothic. He began sweating as he thought about it.

"Don't worry tucker, he said to himself, they are cool you'll see".

He got out his key to the Fenton House. He and sam partially considered this their second house since they were always over. Also they figured that they were all tired of the bang on the doors or broken windows from them sneaking in or out.

* * *

He just saw them DANCING and RAPPING!

He would have a lot of work to

* * *

**Me: How was it**

**Danny : horrible**

**Me: (**_**Sucks him into thermos)**_** Opps sowie (**_**baby face) READ AND REVIEW PLEWWES **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2 tucker's pov**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He and Sam spent the night that night. They shared Danny's bed as usual. As he bared the snoring from Sam and the kicking from Danny, he couldn't help think of the Alisters opinions of his friends. He knew it would be Dash and Paulina who would be the hardest on him. Danny and Dash had a special relationship of bully and victim. Sam and Paulina had the special relationship as teaser and teasee.

He shot out of bed to find a blank piece of paper and a pen.

He titled the paper _**CHANGE ABOUT FRIENDS.**_

Make danny not space nerd

Make sam not gothic

Get dancing a singing lessons

Get room designs

Get new hobbies

He figured that would be easy enough. Tucker heard a ruffle form the bed and figured that sam was up. Tucker was always the first to wake, then Sam, then Danny.

"Hey tuck watcha doin'" sam said sleepily

"Oh nothing just doin early homework" tucker said nervously. He would figure sam will have the biggest reaction to this change of ways so he kept his mouth shut. "Umm should we wake Danny or let him sleep" tucker said "Ahh let him sleep he needs it "sam replied. They walked down stairs and watched TV the trio's favorite show criminal minds

Danny walked down the stairs and the two turned their heads to greet their youngest. Yes tucker was the oldest out of all of them actually he was 16 and Danny and sam were 15. Danny had a birthday in June, Sam had a May birthday. Tucker is the first of January so that's always a fun day. "Morning sleepy head" sam said. "Hey guys" the boy replied. He giggled then sam and Danny looked at him confused "what". "Oh nothing it's just you guy's hair" tucker said. They simultaneously touched their hair and shrugged.

Jazz their older sister came down stairs. ''Okay kiddies how about pancakes and sausage and tofu sausage for sam" she said cheerily. "YES" the 3 kids said happily.

The trio ate like they just got a new shipment of stomachs. "Okay guys slow down are you that hungry?" Jazz asked. The kids looked at each other then at jazz ''yes'' they said simultaneously.

Jasmine Fenton was like a big sister for Sam and Tucker. Secretly tucker liked jazz but he was worried about her brother. He is overly protective of people close to him. And he didn't want to be on the end of his best friends ghost powers.

"So Danny and sam what would you do if someone told you stop loving NASA or stop being gothic" tucker said out of nowhere. His friends looked at him like he'd grown 2 heads. "Well… I'd say heck no and probably the sam for sam" Danny said "Why" sam asked. "Oh no reason just something that came to mind" tucker replied.

He knew what he had to do

He had to put matters into his own hands. But how?

He was going to destroy their stuff. Starting with Danny's model rockets, then Sam's book of gothic. Now tucker Foley wasn't a idiot his friends would gladfuly kill him so he would just blame it on someone else.

Yes tucker Foley was about to put his plan in action.

**How'd you like it?**

**Danny: ….. oh I'm killing tucker**

**Mrs. Fenton: Me too :D**

**Sam: I want to kill him too**

**Danny: We'll each get 3 stab's and 2 shots**

**Tucker: I'm right here!**

**All three: GET HIM**

**R&R while I KILL TUCKER xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ohh this is going to be fun**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tucker got ready for the most risky plan in his life. He put on a black ski mask , black pants, black shirt, Haha he laughed to himself. He looked like Sam. He prepared himself for a slap when he remembered that he sent sam and Danny on a movie date. They loved to cause disturbances when there was a chick flick in theaters.

'He ran into the Fenton house to destroy all of his best friend's prized possessions so he can be popular'… He resaid that in his mind a thousand times just about. And I know you're thinking WTH tucker what kind of friend are you. Well. Let's just say he's a confused friend.

He got his key out and slowly turned the key. He knew that the only one in the house that could catch him was jazz. She was always awake due to the fact the she gave the last 2 pairs of Fenton earplugs to sam and tucker. They needed those because during the night Mr. Fenton's snoring sounded like SpongeBob's Alarm clock only 10 time's louder.

He tried to step up the stairs quietly so that no one came would hear him. When he made it to the top of the stairs he listened closely to the door. Someone Just Came In! He ran swiftly and quietly up to Danny's room and under the bed. He pressed his ear to the ground so he could hear who it was.

"Omg I can't believe you did that it was hilarious" the voice said. It was Danny. "Well you were the one that told the people behind us to Shut Up "sam said while laughing. They got kicked out. Of course that's just his luck. "Are you spending the night" the boy asked. Yeah, she replied. "Well aren't you going to ask your parents for permission?"

The boy asked. Tucker could almost feel the crazy look sam was giving Danny. 'Everybody Knew Sam Didn't Ask Her parents For Permission!'." JK JK come on we'll sleep in my room."

Oh crud they were coming up stairs. Tucker started to breath heavily from all the dust and mold under the boy's bed. He heard the door open and his friend's footsteps. Converses and Combat boots hurt when shoved where the sun don't shine. He saw clothes drop on the floor a then he felt the bed push down on his back. Then more weight came and it was crushing him. And his friends call HIM FAT!

He stayed in that position until he heard snoring and movement from, the foot of the bed. He knew they were sound asleep. He crawled out of the bed then looked at his friends. And they had Fenton earplugs in. Yessss. They wouldn't hear a thing.

Tucker took his burlap sack and shoved all of Danny's model rockets into the sack. He took one look at his brother. His LITTLE brother! He knew he wouldn't want to see wet baby blue eyes .But it was not always about Danny, even though that's how he felt.

Yes he was always envious of Danny he knew that Danny always got the girls. He always got the friends. He was the cutest one of the trio. But he knew that even though people think he has the good life his life kind of sucks. He claims he wants to be a normal child but everyone knows he can't be normal.

And he did it he stepped on the rockets. Even the one he and his great grandfather made. The one's that brought him well times when he was always down. He felt horrible but he didn't let the guilt get over him. He crushed them until they were no more. And then he saw him.

Then he heard a ruffle but it was too late his friend had woke up and his big innocent naive blue eyes stared in shock. Tucker said the only thing he could think to say at a time like this

"I'm so sorry Danny" and he Ran.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mrs. Fenton: I am exceptionally proud of this one R&R I want to see what u thinks**

**Danny**_**: Pukes **_**oh gosh… it was horrible **

** : Ur show was horrible!**

**Danny: **_**Gasp**_** gets ready for some harsh comments**

**Mrs. Fenton: Nooooo I was just playing I needed a good comeback**

**Danny: dats what I thought R&R my phans!**


End file.
